lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:River (Velmont)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+10 vs AC; 1d4+2}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC; 1d4}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Healing, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 5, +15 vs Refl; Until the end of your next turn, the target takes -2 penalty to all defenses. The next ally who hit it before the end of your next turn regains hit points equal to 7 and can make a saving throw}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Ranged 5; +13 vs Reflex; 1d6+7 radiant damage, and one ally you can see choose either to gain temporary hit points equals to 9 or to make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Requirement=Channel Divinity |Power Description=Close Burst 5; Each bloodied allies within burst can spend a healing surge and regains 2d6+14 additional hit points. They can also makes a saving throw. One target regains an extra 1d6 hit points. Also, an ally within 10 squares of you regain 5 hp. You are weaken until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=Close Burst 10; Effect: One ally in burst can spend an Healing Surge and gains an additional 3d8 + 3d6 + 14 hit point. He can also makes a saving throw. Special: You can use this power twice per encounter}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description=Close Burst 5; Trigger: An ally within 5 squares of you takes damage from an enemy attack. Target: The triggering ally. Effect: The target regains 11 hit points. Until the end of your next turn, you gain a +2 power bonus to your next attack roll against the enemy that damaged the target. Special: You can use this power twice per encounter}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description=Range 5; Effect: The target grants combat advantage until the end of your next turn, and your allies gain a +5 power bonus to damage rolls against the target until the end of your next turn. The next ally who misses the target before the end of your next turn can reroll the attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description=Close Blast 5; +13 vs. Fort; Until the end of your next turn, the target takes -2 to all defenses and if an ally hit him, the target is knocked prone. Effect: Each allies within the burst choose to gains 5 temporary hit points or to make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description=Range 5; +13 vs. Will; Until the end of your next turn, the target is dazed and takes a penalty of -4 to attack rolls and all defenses.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description=Close Burst 1; You and each ally in burst can spend a healing surge and regain 5d6 + 14 additional hit points and can make a saving throw.}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description=Range 5; Trigger: An enemy within 5 squares of you hits your ally adjacent to it. Attack: +13 vs. Fort; Hit: 2d10 + 7 modifier damage. The ally hit by the triggering enemy’s attack can spend a healing surge and regain 2d10 + 3d6 + 14 additional hit points and can make a saving throw.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine |Power Description= Melee Touch Effect: You remove one condition from the target: blinded, dazed, deafened, slowed, stunned, or weakened.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Fear, Implement |Power Description=Close blast 5; +13 vs Will; Each enemy in blast are pushed 3 squares and are knock down prone. Effect: You and each allies in the blast gain resist 5 to all damage until the end of the next turn. Sustain Minor: The effect persists.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description=''Trigger'': An ally within 20 squares of you fails a death saving throw Effect: The target succeeds on the death saving throw and can spend a healing surge and regains an extra 3d6+14 and can make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10; +13 vs Refl. Hit: Until the end of the encounter, the target takes a -4 penalty to melee damage rolls. Whenever the target hits with a melee attack, the penalty worsens by 2 to a maximum of -10. Miss: Until the end of the encounter, the target takes a -2 penalty to melee damage rolls. Whenever the target hits with a melee attack, the penalty worsens by 1 to a maximum of -5.}} |Alignment=Lawful Good |Languages=Common, Elven |Strength=13 (+1) |Constitution=13 (+1) |Dexterity=9 (-1) |Intelligence=13 (+1) |Wisdom=21 (+5) |Charisma=19 (+4) |Skills=Athletics +7, Diplomacy +14, Endurance +7, Heal +19, Insight +15, Intimidate +14, Religion +13 |Feats=Ritual Caster, Mark of Healing, Pacifist Healer, Healer's Implement, Pacifist's Reward, Soldier of Virtue, Durable |Equipment=Symbol of Perseverance +2, Healer's Brooch +1, Healer's Finemail +2, Medic Dagger +1, Battleforged Light Shield, Battlestrider Greaves, Gloves of the Healer, Phrenic Crown, Phylactery of Divinity, Whispers from Beyond, Battle Standard of Healing, adventurer's kit, Ritual Book, Healing Salves (10); 576gp |Rituals=Brew Potion, Comrade`s Succor, Gentle Repose, Remove Disease, Remove Affliction, Raise Dead |Action Points: When you spend an action point to use a divine healing power, each ally adjacent to you regains hit points equal to 1d6 + 5 modifier.}} Character Information Background River is born in a small village of Cyre. He was raised there among a family of hunter. He was living with his father, mother, two brothers, a sister, an uncle, an aunt and two cousin. Most of the villages were humans and were farmers, but a small minority of shifters had established themselves and had develop a trade of hunter, skinner and leather workers. Those shifter had come to find a way of survival, as there nomadic tribe had been vanquish by another tribe, and had to exile themselves or die. River was one of the first born on the Cyre ground among the shifter, so he never knew the nomadic live of his parents, but that didn't prevent him to learn the trade of his family. He was near his majority when something unusual happen, a dragon mark appear on his skin. It was a rare event at that time to see a shifter with a mark. His mark was the mark of healing, usually seen on the halfling of house Jorasco. It didn't changed much his life. He kept working as a leatherworker and sometimes, he was helping the priest of the Sovereign Host when the flu spread, but nothing much. But war came. At first, the small village wasn't in a war zone, so life didn't changed. But one day, refugee of near villages start to come, and then a unit of soldiers, with many wounded. Among them was a member of House Jorasco. When the halfling find out a shifter with the mark of healing, he was amazed. But with the war, talents as his couldn't be put aside because of the unusual circumstances, so the halfling convince River to follow the step of the Sovereign Host and heal the wounded in battle. During the war, River travel form battlefield to battlefield to find out the wounded and healed them so they would come back to there homeland. He has seen death and destruction more he would have wished. While he was traveling the lands with his banner, a sign of neutrality in the war, his family was forced to join the ranks of the army. River was in Sharn when the sad day came, taking care of some badly crippled soldiers. News had spread quickly. Cyre was no more. The Mournland had left a scare in River's heart as deep as all the death he had seen in the last years. He heard there had been some survivors. Since that day, he has continued to heal the wounded of that war, but he also tried to gain contact with his family, without success. Appearance Age: 31 Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 167 lbs. Personality Alignment: Lawful Good Hooks * Find his family Kicker * Destruction of his village in Cyre Other Sections Equipment Coins: 556gp Encumbrance: 83lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Wishlist Any items that boost healing, or raise the survival chance of River or his companions. Try to avoid anything that deals damage. Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per day: 10 (7 class, + 1 Con + 2 Feat) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (-1 from armor, +1 from Battlestride Greaves) Racial Features Longtooth Shifter (EPG) * +2 Str, +2 Wis * +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance * Languages: Common, Choice of one language * Longtooth Shifting * Vision: Low-light * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Cleric * Channel Divinity: Allow to use only one Channel Divinity power per encounter, regardless of the number of Channel Divinity power you have access. * Healer's Lore: When you grant healing with one of your cleric powers that has the healing keyword that allow to spend an healing surge, add your Wisdom modifier to the hit points the recipient regains. * Healing Words: Encounter power to heal. Can be use twice per encounter. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting feat for free. Paragon Path Feature Miracle Worker * Miracle Worker Healing Action (11th level): When you spend an action point to use a divine healing power, each ally adjacent to you regains hit points equal to 1d6 + your Wisdom modifier. * Word of Life (Miracle Worker) (11th level): When you use your healing word power, you roll d8s instead of d6s for the additional hit points restored. Feats * Cleric: Ritual Caster * 1st: Mark of Healing * 2nd: Pacifist Healer * 4th: Healer's Implement * 6th: Pacifist's Reward * 8th: Soldier of Virtue * 10th: Durable * 11th: Proficiency: Light Shield Background Jorasco Medic: +2 Heal. Background Knight Hospitaler: * Gain Shield of Devotion. Can be use twice per day. * River can ask lodging and food from House Jorasco and his request should be decline only on the most unusual circumstances. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money Treasure * Starting gold: 412gp ** Magic Chainmail +1, Light Shield, Adventurer's Kit, Ritual Book (free), Mystic Salves (10); 22gp * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Healer's Brooch +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Battle Standard of Healing * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Symbol of Perserverance +2 * Level 4: Parcel lvl+2 ** Phylactery of Divinity given by a Priestess of the Flame. * Level 5: Gold ** 1000 gp * Level 6: Parcel lvl+4 ** Healer's Finemail +2 * Level 7: Parcel lvl ** Phrenic Crown given by a Priestess of the Flame * Level 8: Parcel lvl+3 ** Gloves of the Healer given by a Priestess of the Flame * Level 9: Parcel lvl+1 ** Whispers From Beyond given by a Priestess of the Flame * Level 10: Parcel lvl+2 ** BattleStrider Greaves given by a Priestess of the Flame * Also: ** 3040 GP given by a Priestess of the Flame, which allowed to buy Comrade`s Succor, Remove Disease, Remove Affliction, Raise Dead rituals, Medic Dagger +1 and Battleforged Light Shield ** -20 GP to pay the cab in Poisoned to the Core XP Starting XP: 3750 XP Trouble in Moonwatch: 2048 XP, 583 XP, 1200 XP (From Reward Points), 2578 XP, 2400 XP (From Reward Points), 600XP (From DM Reward Points), 3500XP (From DM Reward Points), 4000XP (From DM Reward Points), 4040 XP, 1500 XP (From Reward Points) Reward Points Trouble in Moonwatch: 4 RP, 2 RP, -6 RP (at lvl 5 for 1200XP), 8 RP , -8RP (at level 7 for 2400 XP), 10 RP, -3RP (at level 10 for 1500 XP) Reward Points: 7 RP Changes 2009/07/16: Created 2009/12/21: Level 5 2010/02/15: Level 6 (Retained Beacon of Hope for Moment of Glory) 2010/10/07: Level 7 (Retrained Halo of Consequence for Consecrated Ground) 2010/10/07: Level 8 (Retained Life Transferance for Return from Death's Door) 2010/10/07: Level 9 (Retained Bane for Prophetic Guidance material) 2010/10/07: Level 10 2010/08/16: Level 11 (Retrained Consecrated Ground for Iron to Glass) Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approved for Level 4 by Ukingsken Approval 2 Approved for 4th level with 3,750 xp by renau1g: Overhaul I've changed two feats and 5 powers, all now coming from Divine Power. Also, Charisma have an heavier effect on this build, so I've lowered Str and Con to boost Charisma. Now it fits even better the starting concept. Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should remove the "half level + Cha" from Sacred Flame and just leave the number. * Summary: Under Life Transference, you should remove the "your healing surge value" and replace it with the number. * Equipment: You forgot to update your encumbrance values. * Defenses: Your Fort is 1 point too high (it's correct in your summary). Small stuff, so approved. Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Level 5 Approval 1 Approval by EvolutionKB Approval 2 Approval by renau1g * Note: in the math section our hp was wrong, I corrected (still had level 4 there) Level 6 Approval 1 Approval by renau1g Looks good Velmont Approval 2 Approval by EvolutionKB Looks good. Level 11 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *Math - Powers to hit - should add Iron to Glass here. *Math - Attributes - Missing the level bonus to Dex *Equipment - Encumbrance - should be 83 lbs. *Class Features - Can you add the MIracle Worker PP features here? None of this is major, so approved Approval 2 Status Category:LEB:Dragonmarked Category:LEB:House Jorasco Category:LEB:Shifter Category:LEB:Cleric Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Dragonmarked Category:LEB:House Jorasco Category:LEB:Shifter Category:LEB:Cleric Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval